The embodiments herein relate generally to subdermal lighting apparatuses.
Subdermal lighting apparatuses implanted below the skin of individuals have several practical uses. Humans and most animals do not emit visible light, which can be problematic in dark or poorly lit conditions. Under these circumstances, it may be desirable for an individual to illuminate a portion of his/her body to aid others in locating the individual and/or providing others with social or emergency signals. Alternatively, these light emitting devices serve as a form of artistic expression to enable individuals to express their own style.
Several subdermal lighting devices exist, which comprise electrically powered light sources. However, these devices are limited because they have relatively short operational times and therefore require frequent recharges between uses. This is a burden and/or impractical for users. Several radiological lighting technologies such as gaseous tritium light sources (“GTLS”) exist to provide reliable and long lasting visible light in applications such as watches, emergency exit signs and military equipment. However, these devices alone are not safe for use with humans or animals due to radiation concerns and incompatibilities with biological tissue.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a subdermal lighting apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a subdermal lighting apparatus with enhanced operational times, compatibility with biological tissue and user safety.